


Puns & Lycanthropes

by EverCosmicRose



Category: Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Web Series)
Genre: Bromance, Brotp, Gen, Pun-Off, Puns & Word Play, Short One Shot, Vaul, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverCosmicRose/pseuds/EverCosmicRose
Summary: Paul visits his best friend a couple of months after leaving Connor Creek. After talking for a little bit, it leads to a good old fashion pun-off.
Relationships: Paul Schue-Horyn & Vern Marrow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Puns & Lycanthropes

**Author's Note:**

> You have been warned, lots of puns ahead.

Paul exited the Dead Canary with a smile on his face. He had just arrived back in Connor Creek after leaving it a month ago. Though, this time, he was alone; Artemis was following a lead for their next podcast in a place called Sunnydale. Paul said he would wait till Artemis came back to head to Connor Creek, but she told him to go on back and see his best friend. In truth, Artemis knew that Paul missed the only other person that shared his humor. 

"Howl you been, Vern?" Paul called out to Vern with a toothy grin as he entered the butcher shop. 

Vern looked up with a big, wolfish grin as he slammed the big knife on a piece of meat and responded, "Ah, Paul, we meat again! It's been hard to make ends meat around here since the 'LSD' incident." Vern held up a glass of meat towards Paul and asked, "Sample?" 

"Fur your information," Paul started as he grabbed the glass from Vern's hand and gave it a sniff. "I'll be here until Moonday. By the way, this meat is fangtastic!"

Vern nodded as pulled a steak out from behind the counter.

"Steaks are still pretty high around here," the butcher warned as he slammed the cleaver into the steak. "So, I wouldn't brisket with all the wolf puns."

"Salami get this straight," Paul began as he finished off his sample. "People are still afraid? That's the wurst!"

"Yes, yes they are," Vern answered with a shake of his head. "Though it was cleaver of you guys to cover it up the way you did."

"I was unawere of the situation," Paul stated with a frown and furrowed brows. "You know everyone always says werewolf, but no one asks how wolf."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my Vaul (Vern x Paul) bromance fic! This was inspired by the moment the two shared on season one's finale episode. Also, props to anyone who got the Buffy reference. 
> 
> P.S.- Shout out to those in the Team Stankid discord who helped me with puns.


End file.
